


Daylight Lovers

by Raynekitty



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Sookie's twin sister has finally come home with some new surprises.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Macklyn Warlow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Daylight Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing except the original character.

I own nothing. 

There was a group of vampires surrounding one. It was obvious that the vampire was on trial. He was on trial for killing a vampire the punishment was to either turn a new vampire or the true death. He accepted the true death however because of who the vampire was they denied him the true death and forced him to turn a new vampire instead. A black Lincoln was backed into the group of vampires and the trunk was opened. A young woman was brought out of the trunk. The woman had knee length black hair, baby blue eyes, and was wearing black leather pants with a red corset top and black high heel combat boots.  
“Please don’t hurt me! I’m begging you don’t hurt me.” I cried.  
“She is the one you will turn Mr. Compton.” said the vampire sitting in the throne like chair.  
“Mr. Compton from Bon Temps? You’re William Compton the neighbor to the Stackhouse’s?” I asked to make sure.  
“Yes I am but how did you know that?” asked Bill.  
“I’m originally from Bon Temps, I was on my way home. They’re making you turn me aren’t they.” I asked realizing what was happening.  
“Yes they are, are you alright with that?” asked Bill shocked.  
“Yes I understand and everything will be okay.” I said stepping towards him. He leaned in and bit my neck drinking a lot of my blood. A minute later he pulled away and just before I passed out I heard him whisper ‘Sookie’s sunshine’ then everything went black. When I woke up I was underground in Bill’s arms as someone was digging us up. The fact that I didn’t have to breath scared me momentarily. I knew something was different because I could feel it but I was still a vampire. I knew because I was a whole lot more Faerie than my family knew.  
“Bill I’m awake and I’m really hungry, what do you want me to do?” I asked.  
“Wait just a minute and they’ll have us out then we’ll get you a drink.” said Bill concerned.  
“I’ll be okay Bill thank you.” I said calmly.  
“Yes you will...you still haven’t introduced yourself or explained how you know me.” said Bill trying to put my mind on something other than hunger.  
“Oh of course, I’m Katarina Alena Stackhouse, Sookie is my twin sister. Now don’t worry about the whole turning me thing I was already dying and Sookie knew it. She’ll probably love you more now that I wont die. Oh and that you didn’t get the true death.” I said just as the last bit of dirt was pulled off of us.  
“Welcome back to the land of the well un-living.” said a really hot vampire. The cool thing was that I could hear all three vampires plus the humans thoughts a mile down the road. I smelled the true blood that was there and so I drank two out of the four pack and gave the other two to Bill. I heard a river a short distance away so while Bill was occupied talking to the two vampires I stripped and went for a swim. During my swim the temporary hair dye all washed out returning my hair to it’s natural sunshine blond. After my swim I redressed and went back to Bill and the other two.  
“Sookie why are you here?” asked the blonde male vampire.  
“Sorry I’m not Sookie now who are you exactly?” I asked suspiciously.  
“I’m Eric Northman sheriff of area 5.” said Eric like he was all that.  
“Eric behave around my progeny. Childe you still smell like sunshine and roses.” said Bill stepping closer to me.  
“Bill don’t try to order me around I am your sheriff.” said Eric annoyed.  
“Bill if possible I would like to go to Merlott’s.” I said.  
Do you believe you’d be able handle being in Merlott’s you did just turn.” said Bill cautiously.  
“I promise I’ll be able to handle it much better than any newborn ever.” I said with full confidence.  
“Very well Childe we will go to Merlott’s now if you prefer. Goodbye Eric, Pam.” said Bill holding his hand out for mine.  
“Goodbye Eric, Pam it was lovely to meet you.” I said sweetly taking Bill’s hand. Bill and I ran to Bon Temps and Merlott’s where I found my brothers truck, but I could tell my sister wasn’t there. I checked my clothing and hair before going inside.  
“Oh my god Hoyt Thortonbery is that you.” I said walking up to him with my brother’s back to me.  
“Do I know you ma’am?” asked Hoyt not really getting a good look at me.  
“Oh my you’re a pretty little thing aren’t you.” said a guy who seemed cajun from his thoughts I gleaned that he was dating Arlene one of my sisters co-workers.  
“Back off Rene she’s trouble, and where the hell have you been Katarina! Three and a half years, no call no letter nothing I’ve been worried sick.” said Jason who had turned to see who his friends were talking about then hugging me.  
“Jason, I missed you brother. I went to school had a kid I did call Gran all the time just didn’t tell her where I was. Oh and was diagnosed with stage four cancer but don’t worry I’m alright now.” I said hugging him back.  
“Hey Sam bring a pitcher of beer we have something to celebrate tonight.” shouted Hoyt.  
“Hey guys who’s your friend.” said Sam from behind me bringing a pitcher of beer over.  
“Hello Sam.” I said quietly turning around in my brother’s arms to look at Sam.  
“Rina! Your back I’ve been so worried about you everything is okay now. You came back to me.” said Sam reaching out to me.  
“No Sam I’m not here for you I’m here for my family. After all my brother is being accused of murder when he’s never harmed a person more than a black eye. Which I will be finding out exactly who did kill that girl and take them to the police before he hurts anyone else.” I said scanning the thoughts around me.  
“Rina what do you mean?” asked Sam. I walked back to Sam’s office and waited as Sam walked in.  
“Sam I’m not the same as when I left. I found out I had cancer but now I’m sort of healed.” I said before revealing my fangs.  
“What the hell cher you got turned how and when.” said Sam shocked.  
“The circumstances were not exactly ideal but now I wont die of cancer so I accept what happened.” I said obviously leaving my maker out of this conversation though I could feel his concern for me, I sent reassuring feelings through the bond.  
“Where have you been.” demanded Sam losing his temper slightly.  
“You know what Sam I’m sorry but I have to go.” I said running out at human speed. I went to my Gran’s house and could tell that Bill was with my sister and Gran in the living room where he was telling them both about what happened without revealing who I was just ye3t. I could hear Jason’s truck coming down the road as I knocked on the door.  
“Sookie before you open the door for my progeny just know she will not harm anyone.” said Bill.  
“Katarina! Oh my god where have you been, come in.” said Sookie gasping when she saw me.  
“Hi sis hows it going?” I said sheepishly with my hair covering one eye.  
“Katarina dear come here.” said Gran coming and giving me a hug.  
“I always knew you would come home granted never in a million years did I think it would be as a vampire but welcome home little sister.” said Sookie hugging me as well.  
“So where have you been and what have you been doing for the past three and a half years that you didn’t tell me on the phone.” said Gran.  
“Well actually a lot has happened. I went to school learned a bunch of different languages, took up a job as a nightclub singer, became a mother by a dick, got diagnosed with stage four cancer, and now became a vampire. At least the cancers gone. Excuse me I’ll be right back Jason’s coming.” I said crying slightly as I stepped into the bathroom.  
“Gran Sookie you’ll never believe who I just ran into at Merlott’s. Why do you two look like you just found out something big? Oh hello vampire Bill I didn’t see you there.” said Jason barely taking a second to breath.  
“Jason you need to sit down. Bill came by tonight to introduce us to his progeny. She was just telling us where she’s been for the past three and a half years.” said Sookie as a way to tell me to come back out to the living room.  
“Jason Stackhouse I know for a fact you weren’t raised in a barn so shut the front door and take off your muddy ass boots.” I said from the living room entryway. Jason sheepishly went and closed the front door and took off his boots as we all waited in silence for him to come sit down.  
“Katarina dear what did you mean you became a mother by a dick.” said Gran when we were all sitting.  
“I have a little boy he’s three and the reason I left.” I said slightly crying.  
“That’s why you left no word. Who’s the father?” asked Jason.  
“I was with someone and he got really possessive. He was such a ‘dog’ at times.” I said specifically to Sookie.  
“He didn’t! I’m going to seriously hurt him for that.” said Sookie dangerously getting my message.  
“He did and I don’t want him to know about my baby either.” I said.  
“No problem sis.” said Sookie calming down.  
“Sookie Bill is worried that you will hate him for turning me.” I said catching his thought.  
“Katarina I know your special like Sookie but as your maker I command you to stay out of my mind unless told otherwise.” said Bill slightly angry.  
“Yes maker I’m sorry.” I said crying slightly.  
“I understand you can’t control it so I’m sorry if that came out harsher than I meant it to.” said Bill calmly.  
“Oh Bill as far as I’m concerned you saved my sister and brought her home so no I don’t hate you.” said Sookie laughing.  
“I told you Bill. Now I was wondering if we could actually go get my son.” I said with a small smile of hope.  
“Yes we can go get your son now.” said Bill leading Sookie and I to his car.  
“By the way Kata you still look human so I wonder if the same rules apply to you as they do normal vampires like silver or sunlight.” said Sookie.  
“Well I don’t know about the sunlight but silver doesn’t hurt me.” I said showing my two piercings tongue and bellybutton and my ring.  
“I wonder if you have the ability to glamour.” said Bill.  
“It would be very helpful if I could.” I said thinking.  
“We’re here let’s get your son alright. We’ll figure everything else out later.” said Bill stopping the car at the address I gave him.  
“Yes maker, now I should tell you my babysitter is probably worried sick it has been three days you know.” I said as the three of us walked to the door.  
“Kat there you are I was so worried it’s been three days what happened to you.” asked Jessica my babysitter as soon as she opened the door.  
“Jess calm down it’s okay please invite me and Bill inside. By the way this is Sookie my sister I told you about.” I said introducing them.  
“Hello Sookie I’m Jessica. Your sister has saved my life.” said Jessica.  
“Jess where’s Zan?” I asked.  
“He’s in bed and yes he may be your son but you named him Alexander not Zan.” said Jessica.  
“Yes but Zan is easier to say and until he tells me not to call him Zan I will call him Zan.” I said with a laugh.  
“Yes I know.” said Jessica laughing.  
“Bill Sookie grab everything indicating that a baby was here.” I said catching a glimpse of a border collie outside a window.  
“Are you sure.” said Bill.  
“Yes. Jessica look at me. You will not remember me or my son you’ve never met any Stackhouse’s. You will get out of this town and never return.” I said glamouring Jessica. Once everything was collected and put in the car.  
“Are you okay sis you did just glamour the person who might have been the only friend you have here.” said Sookie softly.  
“Yeah sis I’m fine now she’ll leave and never get hurt by her father again or anyone else sniffing around.” I said indicating the border collie with a small jerk of my head as we pulled away from the house.  
“Your son is beautiful my Childe. I will be honored to have him in the family, if you would like to keep him with us.” said Bill looking in the rear view mirror.  
“Thank you maker. Yes I would like to keep my son with us.” I said as I watched Zan sleep.  
“Just don’t forget to bring him to Gran’s now and again.” said Sookie.  
“Of course not that’s where we are going now.” said Bill with a smile.  
“Of course.” I said thrilled.  
“Anyway what’s our plan.” said Sookie.  
“Well first… hang on. Yes?” said Bill answering the phone. With my vampire hearing I could hear the other side of the conversation too.  
“Bill I need you to bring Sookie to Fangtasia right now I have need of her services.” said Eric.  
“Yes sheriff we’re on our way, there’s just one thing….we have a child with us.” said Bill.  
“That’s fine we will have some food prepared for the child and Sookie.” said Eric hanging up.  
“Katarina are you alright taking Alexander into the club.” asked Bill looking at me.  
“Yes Bill it will be fine. I took him to the club I sang for at nights.” I said.  
“Bill did Eric say what he wanted me for?” asked Sookie.’  
“No just that he had need of your services right now.” said Bill.  
“Yeah he was super cryptic but he did say there would be food for you and Zan.” I said as we pulled into the parking lot.  
“Oh food good I’m hungry.” said Sookie getting out of the car. I grabbed Zan and zipped into the club.  
“Hello all!” I said cheerfully as I sat down with Zan in my lap.  
“Hello lovely.” said Pam.  
“Say hello Zan.” I said to my wide awake son.  
“Hi pweddy wady how awe you?” said the adorable three year old.  
“Pam this is my son Alexander Micheal Stackhouse. Zan this is Pam.” I said making formal introductions.  
“Mommy I hungwy.” said Zan.  
“I know baby there will be food soon.” I said watching as the cook was making mac&cheese with bacon and white cheddar.  
“Alright Eric what did you need me for?” said Sookie.  
“I need your services in Dallas. The sheriff of area 2 Godric has gone missing and I’ve been requested to help find him.” said Eric only telling a portion but keeping the rest in his head which I still heard the rest of the information.  
“So you’re asking me to let you take my girlfriend to Dallas for her telepathy?” said Bill.  
“If telepathy is what you need then why don’t I go instead?” I asked.  
“What do you mean?” asked Eric.  
“I mean I can hear every thought of every person in this bar and I do mean every person not just those with a pulse like my twin.” I said telling Eric and Pam the truth.  
“Okay but what about the sunlight? We know silver doesn’t affect you and that you can glamour but we don’t know if you can be in the daylight.” said Sookie.  
“We can always test it and if I can then you don’t need to go.” I said grabbing a bowl of mac&cheese to feed Zan.  
“It will be dawn soon so we can could find out then, go to ground Sookie could take Zan with her or stay here with all of us.” said Pam.  
“Mommy you twy it yummy.” said Zan so to humor him I took a bite.  
“Oh my god whoever that was that cooked this is an amazing cook.” I said grabbing a second bowl of the mac&cheese after handing the first one to Pam to finish feeding Zan.  
“Wow you’re not kidding.” said Sookie trying the food too.  
“Well now we know you can still eat food and not just have blood.” said Bill looking on as I ate.  
“So how exactly do we want to test if you can be in daylight.” asked Eric.  
“Well I figure that Sookie and I will go outside while Pam watches Zan and she can pull me back inside if I start to burn.” I said looking at Sookie.  
“Yeah sounds good to me.” said Sookie.  
“Alright that’s what we’ll do.” said Eric. So we all continued to talk about everything for another hour. Zan fell asleep in Pam’s arms which made me smile. I motioned to Sookie and the two of us went outside.  
“So how do you really feel about me being a vampire.” I said.  
“You know aside from the drinking blood you are still the same sister that I’ve always known. Sure you now have an adorable little boy as well but your still my sister.” said Sookie. We sat and talked about the time I was gone never even noticing the sun until Sookie had to go to the bathroom. So it was decided I would go to Dallas and Zan would stay with Sookie and Gran with Pam popping by at night. Eric flew in his travel coffin while I flew first class. When the plane landed a group tried to kidnap me but I was able to fight them off. I got Eric and his coffin to the hotel and as soon as he woke I told him everything that happened. When he went down for the day I went down to the lobby. I went to the spa and got some lunch when I realized that one of the bell boys was a telepath as well but could not hear me so I left him alone but figured if I needed help I could call on him later. When Eric awoke for the night we went to the area 2 nest to find out everything about Godric being missing. While there I read everyone’s mind and I discovered one vampire had killed a reverend to the church persecuting vampires and the main suspect of Godric’s disappearance. WE made a plan for me to in the next day as a human and scout out the church. Eric and I returned to the hotel and I went to my room. Using my gift I connected my mind with the mind of the second most trusted person in my life.  
‘Grandpa Niall everything has happened as you predicted I’m still everything I wa and now even more.’ I thought.  
‘Katarina sweetheart. I’m glad you are alright and safe. I was worried for you and Alexander.’ an older male voice in my head that was my grandpa’s response.  
‘Zan is with Sookie. He’s safe. Everything will be alright and we both know that Sookie is now safe as well.’ I thought to him.  
‘I am sorry to put the contract on you. If there was anyway possible to save both of you we would.’ he thought back to me.  
‘I know but I chose this.’ I thought.  
‘You’re such a strong woman my Katarina.’ he thought.  
‘I have to go Grandpa I’m helping to locate the vampire Godric.’ I thought.  
‘He’s a good one dear be safe.’ He thought before cutting our connection. I got ready by braiding my hair that I had temporarily dyed black again and putting on a brand new sunshine yellow dress and black flats. I drove to the church.  
“Hello I’m Katarina, I just moved to Dallas and I’m looking for a new church. Your church is the fifth one I’ve gone to and I’m about to lose hope.” I said thickening my southern accent.  
“Oh you poor dear well come on in and I’ll take you to my husbands office. I’m Sarah Newlin my husband Steve Newlin.” said a perky blonde woman.  
“Thank you Mrs. Newlin that would be absolutely amazing. My friend back home will be happy that I’ve finally found a church I can join.” I said playing a bit ditsy, even though I could tell Godric was already in the basement albeit willingly. Unfortunately I had forgotten they were the ones to try and kidnap me so my dyed hair didn’t fool them since they knew what I looked like. They threw me into the basement with Godric. I also forgot the Childe maker bond with Bill.  
“Ouch, hey don’t touch me.” I said trying my best to stay in control of my vampire side.  
“Shut up fang banger we’ll light you up with him tonight.” said the guy working with Steve Newlin before going back upstairs.  
“Godric? My name is Katarina Stackhouse I came to Dallas with Eric he’s really worried about you. Also my Grandpa Niall believes it’s not your time to die.” I said to Godric giving him a hint to who I was.  
“Ms. Stackhouse are you telling me that you are the granddaughter of Niall Brigant king of the Fay? Does Eric know who you are.” said Godric.  
“No he doesn’t know no one does and I would prefer that no one does.” I said.  
“Of course.” said Godric. I could read how hungry he was so I help out my arm to him.  
“Eat Godric I’m good.” I said knowing what I was giving him when he didn’t. I knew he was wanting to give up life because of being stuck in the dark. While Godric drank some of my blood I used my telepathy to identify the people in the church above us.  
“I found the traitor.” I told Godric.  
“Traitor? The nest has a traitor.” asked Godric confused.  
“Oh yes you have a traitor, all because Isobel wouldn’t turn him. Fucking imbecile. Oh and Godric don’t tell anyone you were willingly fed by me. You’ll understand soon.” I said looking at Godric.  
“Very well but I’m not leaving here.” said Godric.  
“Listen I know your here to make up for Stan’s stupidity on killing Newlin’s father but Godric if anyone should die for that it’s Stan not you. You are an elder to most of them you are the sheriff of area 2, if something happens it’s you who fall. Think of Eric how will your Childe feel about losing you in this church.” I said seeing that I was making sense to him. I was able to talk him into leaving with me as soon as night came. Eric met us at the nest and everything would have been fine except the church sent a bomber into the nest strapped with silver, luckily thanks to me there was minimal loss. Still the Authority wanted someone’s head and of course Godric took the blame before going to the hotel roof. Eric followed but Godric commanded Eric back inside. So I told him I would stay with Godric for support as well as what I knew would happen.  
“You know I would never have thought there would be a human here with me at the end.” said Godric as the sun rose he had closed his eyes but after a few minutes when nothing happened he looked at me confused.  
“Two things Godric, one I’m not human I’m a fae/vampire hybrid, and two I willingly gave you my blood. According to my Grandfather that gives you the gift of daywalking. I’m sorry if that ruins your plans for a sun-ridden death but Eric wouldn’t survive your death. This is also the reason no one can know who I truly am and that I gave you my blood willingly. My willingness is the only way to pass the gift on.” I said with a smile. Godric and I spoke for hours before going back inside where we found Eric asleep with blood tear tracks down his face. I motioned for Godric to join him while I made arrangements for the trip home for all three of us and got rid of the black hair dye. When Eric and Godric woke we went home where we found all hell braking out. It turned out that while we were gone a lot had happened. For reasons unclear to me we saved Sam’s life and he found out about my son. When Sam tried to claim Alexander as his everyone wanted to just let him die but as Gran had died while I was gone I didn’t want anymore death. After that we had to deal with the stupid queen after my sister and Sookie was taken to another realm for a year. During that year Grandpa Niall came and taught me how to make it that Sookie would no longer have the light so as to solidify the contract making me the only possibility to be with the ancient fae/vampire Warlow. Come to find out when Sookie returned she was all for it. Then we had the whole witch cursing Eric turning him into an amnesiac vampire that Sookie fell in love with since her and Bill had broken up before her year in the fae realm. I had to save them all from the witch by killing her which I regretted but didn’t have any other way to save every one. We waited and then vampires started disappearing Eric tried to help by turning the daughter of the governor but it backfired and just got them all caught. I stayed safe in my sister’s house until we were walking and talking I heard a voice asking for help in my head.  
‘Sis someone needs help up ahead I think it might be the one we’ve been waiting for.’ I said to Sookie in her head. While she no longer had the light she did still have her telepathy to me.  
‘Okay then it’s all you. Let’s get save your future groom.’ she thought back to me.  
“Hello are you alright? We can help you.” I said to a gorgeous injured man.  
“Vampire attacked me.” said the guy before passing out.  
“Damn it Sookie help me get him to the house. I do have to say he is definitely my type.” I said as we lifted him and carried him to the house. Once we got him home and on the couch Sookie left to go to work, I continued to clean his wounds. I could tell he woke up so I put a bandage on his arm wound and then grazed my fingertip across his skin making it light up.  
“What’s that about?” I asked.  
“I have no idea.” said the man before he thought, ‘that proves she’s my soulmate.’  
“Where were you headed?” I asked.  
“I don’t know somewhere safe.” said the man.  
“What’s your name, I know of a safe place for fairies.” I said.  
“My name is Ben Macklyn. Are you sure.” said Ben.  
“I can lead you there I have to get to work myself.” I said.  
“then you should get to work perhaps well go another time. I wouldn’t want you to be late.” said Ben leaving.  
“Well that was unexpected.” I said to no one. I quickly changed into one of Sookie’s extra uniforms and sent her a message that I needed to work at Merlott’s and received a message saying Sam approved because Sookie was the only waitress there. I quickly ran at human pace to get to Merlott’s knowing and feeling ‘Ben’ watching me.  
“Sookie I’m here you want me on the left or right?” I asked.  
“Left please you can handle the rougher ones better than I can.” said Sookie.  
“Alright.” I said thinking to her, ‘be careful he might come in.’  
‘And if he does he’ll find me spark-less. It’s all good.’ she thought back with a laugh.  
“Alright sis, let’s get this party started. Hey Lafayette turn up the music some.” I said to the chef.  
“Sure thing sweetness.” said Lafayette. He turned up the music and withing ten minutes Sookie and I had gotten every order and so we started dancing to the music as we cleaned a few of the empty tables. As we cleaned tables I noticed ‘Ben’ coming in and sitting at the bar I could tell he was watching me and Sookie.  
“Sweetness order up.” said Lafayette.  
“Thanks Lafayette. Oh hi Ben, you could sit in my section if you’d like.” I said grabbing the food taking it to the correct table. I noticed though that he stayed at the bar but he wasn’t watching either me or Sookie. I followed his gaze and saw that he and Sam were starring at each other.  
‘Oh crap Sookie would you go distract Ben I’ll talk to Sam.’ I thought to her. She nodded her head and went to the bar.  
“Sam a word please.” I said.  
“Yes come with me.” said Sam giving a final glare at ‘Ben’.  
“Jesus Sam knock it off I don’t belong to you. Never have never will that’s always been your problem. I want passion not to be a possession. It’s why I left.” I said as soon as we were in the office even though I knew ‘Ben’ would still hear.  
“That’s where you’re wrong. You are mine you even had my son. What you think I would keep trying to get him.” said Sam agressivly grabbing my arm.  
“Let me go Sam I don’t belong to you and Alexander is my son not yours he’ll never be yours. You’re a jerk Sam.” I said pushing Sam way from me.  
“You are mine Katarina Alena Stackhouse.” said Sam trying to force a kiss on me.  
“No Sam stop it!” I yelled aloud in my head I called for Sookie. The next thing I know both ‘Ben’ and Sookie burst through the door.  
“Sam get your filthy paws off my little sister.” said Sookie.  
“Hey only by two and a half minutes. Thank you Sookie and Ben?” I said when I saw Ben holding Sam against the wall.  
“She’s mine!” growled Sam.  
“She’s not yours.” said ‘Ben’  
“Let’s just go I’ll not work here again.” I said.  
“Sam I quit as well.” said Sookie.  
“Oh and Sam if I see you around my son in any way I will kill you.” I said as Ben let go of Sam.  
“Come on sis let’s go.” said Sookie walking me over to her car.  
“Sookie what are you going to do?” I asked.  
“You remember how I told you about Eric and I well I’ve been dreaming of him again. I finally found who my heart wants.” said Sookie.  
“About time sis.” I said. I pulled out my cell phone to see I had a message from Bill that he’d had a vision and that some of the vampires had gone missing including Eric were going to die.  
“Oh no we have to help them.” said Sookie.  
“Hey Ben I’d like to invite you to dinner to thank you for your help.” I said when he came out of Merlott’s.  
“I would love to.” said ‘Ben’  
“Be at my house at seven thirty tonight I’m making dinner on of our Gran’s recipes.” I said with a smile.  
“Homemade cooking I’ll be there.” said ‘Ben’. So that night he showed up with flowers for both Sookie and I. During the night I confronted him.  
“Why’d you tell me your name is Ben?” I asked.  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“I know who you are Warlow.” I said softly.  
“Well one I didn’t know how’d you react especially since I stopped your parents from killing both you and Sookie, two I was trying to keep you from running away from me til we were in love.” said Warlow.  
“I already have feelings for you Warlow I just would like complete honesty. That’s the only way any type of relationship with me.” I said. Suddenly Bill was there and maker commanded Warlow to go with him but ignoring me.  
“Bill you are such an asshole.” said Sookie.  
“Sookie what did Warlow mean about our parents trying to kill us?” I asked confused.  
“I don’t know but we can find out.” said Sookie referring to the fact that Lafayette was a medium.  
“You’re right let’s do it tomorrow.” I said. So the next day we conducted a seance and called forth our father. When he attacked us out by the pond Warlow showed up and saved us. After Warlow started coughing up blood I grabbed Warlow and Sookie and flashed us to a different dimension. While in the other dimension I told Warlow the truth about myself and what I’d done to Sookie which he was completely alright with as the light between us meant we were destined. I then told Sookie that I could reverse it for her if she wanted to turn she’d be like me. Which she agreed to do so I undid what I had done and then she asked Warlow to turn her. I agreed to it so he did. Together Sookie and I bound him to one of the statues after binding it to the ground at his request. Sookie and I then went back to our dimension to our house. After we both showered we went back not realizing we’d left Warlow a sitting duck to get attacked. When we got back Warlow was barely breathing because someone had drained him of most of his blood. I immediately gave him blood and brought him back then felt Bill’s maker call to me.  
“Sookie protect him for me I will be back.” I said to her before returning to Bill. When I got to Bill he announced that we were going to save the vampires that had been captured. Bill and I went to save them. Bill fed the nine vampire that were about to be killed in the white room.  
“Eric my sister needs to speak to you as soon as possible and she has a surprise for you.” I said where Bill wouldn’t hear me.  
“Very well” said Eric. We led the way out of the compound. All of the vampires that fed off of Bill could now be in the sun.  
‘Hey Sookie meet me in the Cemetery I’m bringing Eric to meet you and Warlow.’ I thought to my sister. I grabbed Eric’s hand and pulled him to the cemetery and flashed us to the other dimension. A moment later Sookie joined us. I went to Warlow and untied him. I looked towards my sister and found her in a very intimate embrace. Warlow taught Sookie and I the wedding ceremony from the fae side. We set it up and two weddings took place.


End file.
